scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Story series (ThePinkPantherFan360 Style)
ThePinkPantherFan360's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story series". Cast: *Woody - The Pink Panther *Buzz Lightyear - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Mr. Potato Head - Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) *Slinky Dog - Blu (Rio) *Rex - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Hamm - Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) *Bo Peep - Claire (Harvey Beaks) *Sarge - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Sarge's Soldiers - Mauro and his Marmosets (Rio) *Young Andy Davis - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Baby Molly Davis - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *Sid Phillips - Simon (Trollz) *Hannah Phillips - Clara (Snoopy Come Home) *Scud - Mufasa (The Lion King) *RC - Bertie (Thomas and Friends) *Lenny - Bartok (Anastasia) *Fire Truck - Lumpy (Winnie The Pooh) *Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Trokia Goldfish - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) *Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) *Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) *Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Mr. Shark - Big Bad Wolf (Shrek) *Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney) *Roly Poly Clown - Nigel (Rio) *Snake - Timon (The Lion King) *Robot - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Barrel Of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Rafael (Rio), Iago (Aladdin) and Mushu (Mulan) *Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), Claudandus (Felidae) and Droopy (Tom and Jerry) *Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) *Etch a Sketch - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mr. Spell - Steele (Balto) *Rocky Gibraltar the Strongman - Balto (Balto) *Troll Dolls - Winnie The Pooh Characters *Troll Doll - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Combat Carl - Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) *Magic 8-Ball - Crocket (Doggie Daycare) *Robot Guards - Robot Dogs (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) *Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbids Invasion) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Celia Mae (Monsters,Inc.)/Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Baby Face - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) *Legs - Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle) *Hand-In-The-Box - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Roller Bob - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Frog - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Jingle Joe - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Ducky - Ed (The Lion King) *Rockmobile - Melman (Madagascar) *Walking Car - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) *Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Mrs. Phillips - Lulu (Rugrats) *Mr. Phillips - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *TV - TV (The Rugrats Movie) *Marie Antoinette - Jewel (Rio) and Florrie (Madagascar:Escape 2 Africa) *Burned Ragdoll - Felicity (Felidae) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Sally Doll - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Young Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Mrs. Potato Head - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Evil Emperor Zurg - The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Trash Can Toys - Slugs (Flushed Away) *Wheezy - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Al - Dwayne (Over The Hedge) *Jessie - Lady Tottington (Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Stinky Pete - Cat R.Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Bullseye the Horse - Buttons (Animaniacs) *Geri The Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Porter (Tarzan) *All The Buzz Lightyears - Cats (Tom and Jerry) *Utility Belt Buzz - Tom's Grandfather (Tom and Jerry) *Barbie Dolls - Female Cats *Tour Guide Barbie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Emily - Susie (Rugrats) *Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Boog (Open Season) and Otis (Barnyard) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - 3 Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) *Amy - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Peg Pete (Goof Troop) *3 Barbie Dolls - Mirage (Aladdin), Mittens (Bolt) and Pistol Pete (Goof Troop) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Bert (Sesame Street) *Hemlich (in Outtakes) - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Marie (The Aristocats) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Tillie Tiger (Elmer Elephant) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Big Baby - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Ken Carson - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Andy Davis - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Young Molly Davis - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buster (Old) - Bruno (Cinderella) *Sid (Adult) - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Ride to Sunnyside - Plane (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Samantha Roberts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Bonnie Anderson - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mrs. Anderson - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) *Bookworm - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Twitch - Simba (The Lion King) *Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who) *Chunk - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Sparks - Marty (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Funky Monkey (Rio) *Jack-In-The-Box - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Chuckles - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Mr. Pricklepants - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Buttercup - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Trixie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dolly - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *The Peas-in-the-Pod - Chip and Dale and Pip (Enchanted) *Totoro - Tantor (Tarzan) *Daisy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Tutter (Bear In The Big Blue House) *Replacement Of Lotso - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Broken Toy Train - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Rabbit Doll - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rainbow Toy Bird - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur and Little Robot Toy - Needleman and Smitty (Monsters, Inc.) and Cash (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Jafar (Aladdin) and Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Garbage Toys - The Foosas (Madagascar) *Captain Zip - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rexing Ball - Manny (Ice Age) *Mini Buzz Lightyear - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Queen Neptuna - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Gary Grappling Hook - Thumper (Bambi) *T-Bone - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Funky Monk - Harvey Beaks *Super Pirate - Winnie The Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Tae-Kwon Doe - Lightning Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Cashier - Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Lizard Wizard - Yakko (Animaniacs) *Mini Zurg - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vlad The Engineer - Wakko (Animaniacs) *DJ Blu-Jay - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Roxy Boxy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Nervous Sys-Tim - Spike (Rugrats: Go Wild) *Recycle Ben - Tally (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Koala Kopter - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Condorman - Sid (Flushed Away) *Ghost Burger - Donkey (Shrek) *Pizza Bot - Bolt (Bolt) *Franklin The Eagle - Skips (Regular Show) *Beef Stewardess - Cindy Bear *Bonzu The Ninja Clown - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Z Toy - Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) *Chuck E.Duck - Snowball (The Nutcracker Scoob) *Captain Suds - Jabberjaw *Drips - Bubbies (The Misadventures Marvelous Of Flapjack) *Cuddles The Alligator - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Babs - Eva (Rio) *The Party Robot - Robot (Dexter's Laboratory) *Swimming Grover - Grover (Sesame Street) *Hippo On A Life Presurver - Gloria (Madagascar) *Squeaky Frog - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Squeaky Fish - Terk (Tarzan) *Rabbit - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Cow On A Surfboard - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Pig On A Circles - Hamton (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Boat Toy - Astro (The Jetsons) *Telephone - Henery Hawk (Looney Tunes) *Seahorse - Steve (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Car - Barb The Ape (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2) *Purple Animal - Aunt Moo (Rugrats Tales From The Crib:Three Jacks And A Beanstalk) *Crab and Octopus - Puffin and Speed (The Swan Princess) *Bear On A Sailboat - Yogi Bear *Baseball Player Boy - Boo Boo Bear *Bubble Jar - Kala (Tarzan) *Little Boy - Young Terk (Tarzan) *Yellow Animal - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Orange Starfish - Tap Dance Bear (Teletubbies) *Big Fat Boy - Bandit (Jonny Quest) *2 Glow Duckies - Garfield and Odie (Garfield) *Bathroom Worker - Ken (Bee Movie) *Pail - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Giraffe - Melman (Madagascar) *Seal - Ted The Polar Bear (Madagascar) *Fish - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Seahorse - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Crab - Phaedra (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Turtle - Akela (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Pail - Sira (Rugrats: Go Wild) *Squeaky Fishy - Squirt (Finding Nemo) *Combat Carl - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Combat Carl Jr. - Rigby (Regular Show) *Ron The Manager - Edgar (The Aristocats) *PEZ Cat - Bambi (Bambi) *Transitron - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Delivery Lady - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Vampire - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *LEGO Bunny - Scrat (Ice Age) *Tow Truck Guy - Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Pocketeer - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Timer - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Besty - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Computer - Qwerty (VeggieTales) *Officer Wilson - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Officer Phillips - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Jones - Pascal (Tangled) *Angel Kitty - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *Reptillius Maximus - Zuba the Lion (Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Goliathon - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Cleric - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Ray-Gon - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Brutes - Wolf Archers (Robin Hood) *Elysian - Prince John and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood), Captain Smek and Kyle the Boov (Home) *Raptorian Guards - Captain Gutt's Pirate (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Mason - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Penguin Toys - Various from - "The Lion King" *Sock Monkey - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Category:ThePinkPantherFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies